Leaving
by heartless.melody
Summary: Saying goodbye is a painful way of saying 'I love You'.


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made.

*****

He doesn't love me. And he never will.

He doesn't belong to me. And he never will be mine. He already belongs to someone else. He already belongs to Hermione Granger.

Unbelievable, isn't it? Yes, it probably is. I guess this is what they mean when they say that love moves in mysterious ways.

I sat down on the balcony in Draco's room. The view of the garden was absolutely perfect up here. The smell of the fresh, tangy air was relaxing. I remembered all of the unforgettable memories I shared with Draco in that very garden. We shared the laughter, we shared the tears. The smile on his face was very endearing. I would never forget that. And the sparkles on his eyes whenever he laugh, oh, it was simply heart melting. You would never get him to smile like that often times.

But all of those were replaced by coldness and resentment. For the past few months, I noticed that he was getting distant. He rarely speaks to anyone, even me. And when he speaks, his voice was cold. I wasn't bothered at first. Draco is just like that. But these changes really bothered me, until the truth finally dawned.

I got up from where I was sitting on the balcony, and made my way inside the room. I sat down on Draco's large bed, staring at the small picture frame lying on his bedside table. It was a picture of me and him, during our first anniversary. I smiled a little, when I saw it. It was one of the most memorable days of our life. You could tell that just by looking at our smile.

But of course, all of those changed. I may not be as smart as Hermione, but I am not stupid. For the past months, I saw things change. I felt it. I felt everything change. And it's all because of her.

When I look at the picture again, I felt myself dying a little inside. I would never see that enchanting smile ever again. It's time to work things out, for the better.

I took out a small luggage and packed my things. After that, I put a spell on it to make it smaller, and slipped it inside my purse. Then, I went downstairs. It was time to face the truth.

Draco was sitting in an armchair, near the fireplace. He was deep in thought, reading a newspaper. I stood at the foot of the stairs, deciding whether to interrupt him or not, but unfortunately, he saw me.

"Astoria" he said. He closed the newspaper and made his way over to me. I didn't move, nor spoke. When he reached me, he eyed me, then the small purse I was carrying.

"Are you going anywhere?" he asked me. I gathered my thoughts, before speaking to him. I have to do this.

"I'm leaving"

No one said a word for some time. I lingered, while Draco tried to take in what I said.

"Why, Astoria?" he whispered. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"No. You didn't do anything." I told him. "You were a really good husband."

"Then why are you leaving me?" he asked. He took my hand, desperate to get an answer.

I remained silent for a moment. I held his hands and look up to his face. His eyes, his lips. I would surely miss them. But I have to be strong. I have to do it.

"You don't need me here. Your heart doesn't belong to me" I whispered.

"How can you say that?"

"It's palpable, Draco. You don't love me. You don't belong to me, and you never will. Don't hide it from me, because I already know it. You love Hermione, and you always will." I said. I was trying to hold back the tears that were about to fall down.

He didn't say a word. He knew that all the things I said were true. He has nothing left to say anymore. I let go of his hands and walked over to the door. He didn't move. I know I'll see him again sometime, but it still pains me to do this. He doesn't love me, so why should I stay?

"I'm doing this for the greater good, Dray" I told him. He had his back turn on me.

"Can you at least stay?" he asked, and he looked up. "I know it hurts you to know that I love someone else, but I promise you, I will try to learn to love you."

"Don't promise me anything, Draco." I told him, and smiled gently. I opened the door, and the sunlight came in, lighting the dark room. "But if you do learn to love me someday, I will always be here, waiting for you to come after me."

He never said a word. I know that even though he doesn't love me, he was hurting deep down inside. He made his way over to me, and took my hands again. He laid a hand on my cheek, and caressed it tenderly.

"I will come after you someday. I promise" he said, and for the last time, he pressed his lips on mine. A tear fell down from my face, and he quickly wiped it away. We stood there, embracing each other for some time. Then, I let go of him, ready to face the world without him by my side.

"I love you, Draco"

_Goodbye_

_*****_

**Author's Note:**

** So, I guess I have nothing more to say about the fic. I just hope that you like it!**

**Please read and review! All reviews would be very much appreciated! :))**


End file.
